A Hobbit Tale
by tigerlily4
Summary: I started this when I thought 'What would happen if a Hobbit ever read the Red Book' So, here it is! Please RR! 3.5 years later: canon flaws, saving for nostalgia


Disc. Rose is mine, all mine! Mwah! Her parents and grandparents are Tolkien's, though.  
  
(Check the back of the last book in appendix, um, B, I think and you'll find her father.)  
  
Please R/R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rose gazed around her; she was in the Shire's library, where all accounts of adventure (Not that it often happened) and the histories of the family trees were kept. Rose went along the shelves, looking for a big book as it was a couple mile walk to the library and she was a fast reader. Her eyes came to a rest upon a very large, somewhat old book. Not as old as the oldest family trees but certainly not, as we would put it, hot of the press, either. She walked over to the book, which was on the other wall of books.  
  
"Wow, this thing is huge!" She exclaimed. "Must be at least a thousand pages!" She looked at the title and softly read it out loud.  
  
"The Downfall Of The Lord Of The Rings And The Return Of The King. That sounds exciting!" She said happily, her brown hair falling in her face. She went up through the other people, very few, to the librarian's desk. `What a boring job.' She thought.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, I'd like to check this book out. Yes, that's right, Rose Took. Ok, thank you!" She hurried off with the book down the street and climbed into the back of her mama and papa's cart, they were still in the market. Her father appeared out of the bakery; carrying a cake with some small little sourdough rolls on top, her favorite kind. He grinned at her.  
  
"Hallo, Muffin! Did ya get a book? Oh, I got these rolls jus' for you." He sat down the cake in the back of the cart and tossed her two of the rolls.  
  
"Thanks, Papa." He winked at her secretly, spreading his jacket over the cake, which was in a wooden crate.  
  
"Don't tell your Mama `bout this here cake. It's for her birthday!" She nodded eagerly.  
  
"Okay, Papa! Here she comes now!" She pointed at her mother coming out of the fabric shop, her Mama was short and thin, and considered one of the prettiest women in the shire. Her Papa was tall and quite gangly, at least by hobbit standards; he was about four feet four inches, the fourth tallest hobbit in history. He obviously got it from his dad's side. Papa also had a thatch of red hair growing on his head and was quite a merry hobbit. Mama climbed in the front with some help from Papa and gave her a kiss on the head before moving over so Papa could climb in.  
  
"Well, here we go. Ya!" They headed for the Great Smials, the residence of the Took clan. Bouncing around in the back of the cart, Rose started singing a little song. She didn't have the best voice among hobbits, but you couldn't say it was screechy or that she hated singing. Along with reading it was probably her favorite hobby.  
  
"Rose is a flower, sweet as perfume.  
  
Elanor is one too!  
  
Bright as a star, small as a mite.  
  
Flowers sweet, flowers fine.  
  
Your name is a flower, and so is mine!"  
  
Papa hummed a little tune between each line. Mama smiled, her mother had created the song. They arrived at Great Smials and went to their smial.  
  
"I'm going to be reading in bed!" Called Rose running to her room.  
  
"Alright, dear! I'll call you when its time for second lunch!"  
  
Rose was immersed in the book and very excited when Smaug was killed, and at all the battles with the Orcs and everything. She was also proud to find that there were two last names in it that she was descended from: Gamgee and Took. But of course, she thought, if they were to make it believable they'd have to use normal last names. It took her only five days to finish the huge book. Mama called her for supper.  
  
"Dear! Grandfather Took has invited us to eat supper at his house, Grandfather Gamgee will be there!" Rose was on the chapter, `The Grey Havens' she stuck her finger in the chapter and ran to the door.  
  
"Okay, Mama!" Rose, Papa, and Mama left for the Great Smial, where her Grandfather Took lived, as he was the Thain who lead of the Tooks. When they reached the Great Smial, father raised his hand and knocked on the round door. A woman of medium height answered the door; she was dressed in a floral dress with an apron on. Rose grinned; this was her Grandmother, Diamond Took. When Grandmother Took saw her father, she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Faramir! Elanor! Rose! It has been so long since I have seen you three! It's been at least a day!" Rose would have choked if she were eating something. She had forgotten her father's name was Faramir, just like the second son of the steward of Gondor. She looked at him peculiarly for a moment before being hugged by Grandmother Took.  
  
"Come in, come in!" They walked into the Great Smial that was practically a second home to Rose; she came here nearly every day. They all went to the kitchen and ate the delicious food Grandmother Took has made. Then Rose sat down in a comfy chair while the grownups talked. After a few minutes, both her Grandfathers sat down on the sofa across from her, Rose had just finished reading her book. In the end, Frodo had gone off to the Grey Havens and left Middle Earth. Grandfather Gamgee looked at the book curiously.  
  
"Is that the Lord of the Rings?" Rose looked down at the title.  
  
"I guess you could shorten the name to that." Grandfather Took grinned.  
  
"We're in that book!" Rose looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"Right. This is just fantasy!"  
  
"Actually its not." Responded Grandfather Gamgee. "Everyone in it is real." Rose was amazed, all this stuff had really happened?  
  
"Well, it doesn't say your names." Grandfather Took leaned back slightly.  
  
"Rose, dearie. Our names were not always Grandfather." 


End file.
